March 32
by GraceJones13
Summary: When the Torchwood team locates alien technology, they also find a teenage girl. What tricks does she have up her sleeve? The character Autumn Leaf is from a fanfiction that I deleted. She is the Doctor's younger sister. PM me if you want me to re-write the story.


**I do not own Torchwood. Which is quite a duh because if I did I would not be on this site making a fanfiction.**

 _ **[Cardiff]**_

"I got the alien tech signal heading your way Jack," Toshiko Sato said over the comms at the Torchwood hub while the others were in pursuit. It was 10:00 one chilly April day. "Gwen, Owen, turn right, now!" The Torchwood team was trying to catch a hooded figure that had alien technology. "Ianto, hard left in 10 meters."

"Tosh," Captain Jack Harkness said, "Is the suspect human?"

"I'm not sure," Tosh looked at her computer screens, "The technology makes it hard to get a read. Figure looks human, but that's nothing to go by. Can any of you see him?"

"Yes," Gwen said, "He's right in front of us."

"Don't take any chances." Jack said. "I see him too. What about you Ianto?"

"Got him in sights." Ianto said.

"Gotcha!" Gwen exclaimed, grabbing the back of his jacket.

"Let's see what we're dealing with," Jack said, pulling off the hood. Long, blond hair came out from under the hood. "A girl?"

"Yeah," the girl said, "is there a problem?"

"Alien object in front pocket," Tosh said. "I can't get a read on it."

"What do you want?" The girl asked.

"Give us the alien technology." Owen said.

"Do I hear a please?"

"No."

"Fine, here." The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out…

"A pen?" Gwen asked. "We said the _alien_ tech."

"This is it."

"How did you get this?" Jack asked.

"I made it. Why? Does it matter?"

"What's your name?"

"Who's asking?"

"Us."

"Really?" the girl asked her voice thick with sarcasm, "I never would have figured that out."

"Torchwood."

"Got any good wood for torches?"

Jack sighed, "Torchwood, outside the government, beyond the police. What's your name?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. Who are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Fine, if you must know, Katherine Pierce."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen. How old are you?"

"What's so special about then pen?"

"Is this an interrogation?" This isn't the time or the place."

"You're right, come on." Jack grabbed Katherine's wrist and pulled her towards the Torchwood van. Once inside, she sat in the back between Gwen and Owen. Once at Torchwood, Jack took Katherine down to the cells for aliens, she went in the cell next to the Weevil. "Again, what's so special about the pen?"

"You all think you're so smart; figure it out."

"Did you really make it?"

"I said I did didn't I?"

"This is pointless. Let's go get lunch."

"What about Katherine?" Gwen asked.

"We won't be gone long. Plus, we have the CCTVs and these cells are the best around."

"Okay." The whole Torchwood team went to **(insert name of your favorite fast-food restaurant).** They got a takeout and went back to the Torchwood Hub. When they got there, there were hundreds of red, orange, and yellow leaves covering the floor.

"Tosh," Jack said, "Check the CCTVs!"

"The computer screen has been flipped upside-down!" Jack finally put the pieces together. He ran down to the cells.

"Autumn?" He called. He found Katherine Pierce, or, more accurately, Autumn Leaf, leaning on the outside of her cell door.

"You really need to upgrade your security system around here." Autumn said. "I got this," she held up another pen similar to the one she gave them as alien technology, "in this cell pretty easily."

"Why today?"

"What day is it?"

"April 1st?"

"Which is?"

"April Fool's day. So, you regenerated."

"Yep. I figured I might as well pull an April Fool's day prank on someone. Did you get me any food?"

"No, you never said you wanted."

"Well, luckily I have my own food." She reached into the cell and pulled out a sandwich. "Really, with all your alien hunting stuff you can't detect anything." Jack laughed and took Autumn back to the rest of the Torchwood team. They exchanged stories and ate lunch.

 **So, what do you think? By the way, Autumn is a character from my DW fanfiction called 'The Lost One'. She's the Doctor's younger sister. Comment your thoughts on this April Fool's prank.**


End file.
